La Pluma de los Malfoy
by Alice S. Black
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si el futuro de las industrias Malfoy dependiera de una hija de muggles? Hermione, Ginny y Luna están a punto de averiguarlo. Poder, amor e intriga de la mano de nuestra bruja favorita.
1. Chapter 1

La tinta negra cubrió parte de las letras de esa última palabra; una mancha estrellada en la antes perfecta hoja blanca donde volcaba su voluntad póstuma. Maldijo para sí en un susurro seco procurando no despertar a la dama que yacía profundamente dormida en la cama, temiendo que el hechizo no haya sido suficiente.

Puso la pluma justo al lado del tintero y cogió, en un acto casi violento, el papel entre sus manos y lo estrujó antes de tirarlo a una pila de pelotitas del mismo color que estaban a unos centímetros del escritorio. Frustrado, suspiró y agarró otro pliego, acercó la vela quedando parte de su rostro a contraluz y empezó a escribir.

"_A mi querida esposa,_" pensó, sacudió la cabeza descartando esa composición gramatical y escribió "_A mi esposa,_" en su lugar. Movía su muñeca lentamente, provocando una letra elegante y cursiva, su rostro denotaba un nivel de concentración profundo, los ojos entrecerrados de forma leve acentuando las arrugas de la sien, los labios torcidos en un mohín casi imperceptible y los irises color azul caminando al compás del cálamo.

Distribuyó los bienes como le dictó su juicio. A su hijo Draco, un joven gallardo, de porte aristocrático y elegante, le dejó la potestad sobre el imperio Malfoy, un complejo de negocios que controlaba gran parte del mundo mágico. A su esposa Narcissa le otorgó la mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire, la casa de veraneo y una cuantiosa suma de dinero que era, sin embargo, insignificante ante la cantidad que generaban las empresas y el 10 por ciento de las acciones.

Detuvo la escritura y jugó con la pluma entre sus dedos. Era un objeto precioso, el vexilo era de color dorado con una L y M del mismo color grabadas en el Raquis negro difíciles de ver. Con ella firmaba todos los documentos importantes, nada procedía en sus negocios sin que se escribiera su nombre con esa pluma, ritual convenido por un pacto mágico pasado de generación en generación al heredero de la familia.

Pero eso ya no podía ser así, la profecía que escuchó apenas una semana le caló en lo más profundo del alma. Por eso a ella, a la que había violentado de una forma u otra al entrar a su hogar y dormirla profundamente, le dejaría lo más valioso que podía darle a persona alguna. Vio la pluma brillar contra la luz de la vela y recordó lo que había sucedido.

Fue un día recorriendo el callejón knockturn en busca, irónicamente, de la paz que había perdido en su vida. Allí las personas no se metían en los asuntos que no le concernían, se podía tener la privacidad deseada entre las callejuelas oscuras y los negocios cuestionables del lugar.

Luego de la guerra había decidido separarse de las artes oscuras, pero las viejas costumbres no morían fácilmente. Así que sujetando su capa para protegerse de la gélida brisa de esa mañana de noviembre, continuó mirando los establecimientos repletos de ingredientes extraños y grotescos cuando sucedió, como una sinfonía tétrica escuchó su apellido.

Se giró bruscamente para observar a una vieja anciana con la ropa raída y sucia pegada a la pared, con los ojos en blanco y hablando con una voz profunda y clara. Se acercó a ella sin dudarlo y escuchó todo lo que pasaría, lo que no podía permitir que sucediera. Lo peor, sin embargo, fue conocer la fecha de su propia muerte.

Se enfocó en la chica que dormía plácidamente en una cama simple con sábanas de algodón, cuyo cabello castaño abundante permanecía esparcido debajo de sí. Lo había meditado mucho, si quería librar el futuro del mundo mágico y el de su familia tendría que ser el héroe en esta ocasión.

Necesitaba a alguien que no se dejara manipular por la riqueza de los Malfoys, que no tuviera interés alguno en adquirir poder, fama y gloria y con el temple suficiente para salvarlos a todos y corregir aquello que debía de ser corregido. Se acercó hasta a ella y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¿Quién iba a decir que al final de sus días tendría que acudir al socorro de alguien que representaba todo lo contrario a lo que le había sido enseñado?

Con mucho cuidado se inclinó para alcanzar uno de sus rizos, con la mano derecha lo arrancó con la mayor delicadeza posible; en la izquierda tenía la pluma. Sus labios comenzaron a articular un hechizo tan antiguo como los más lejanos ancestros de su familia.

Una luz brillante apareció bajo sus pies, los objetos que estaban en sus manos flotaron hasta la altura de su cabeza y la hebra de cabello formó parte de las hebras del utensilio estilográfico. Luego sacó la varita de su pantalón y se hizo una herida en el dedo índice dejando que la gota de sangre cayera en la pluma, procedió luego a recrear esta operación con la chica, cuyo rostro no se inmutó con el corte. Con satisfacción observó a las letras cambiar de LM a HG.

Con su varita hizo desaparecer todo rastro de su presencia allí, las pelotitas de papel se esfumaron al igual que la vela que le servía de lumbrera y curó la incisión de la mano de cada uno. Tomó el testamento, lo dobló cuidadosamente y con un sonido sordo desapareció del apartamento de Hermione Jean Granger.

-

**&**

-

_*UNA SEMANA ANTES*_

Un sonido repetitivo le martilló los oídos incesantemente. Sacó el brazo bajo las sábanas y tanteó la mesita de noche hasta dar con el reloj despertador. Cuando el molesto pitido de la alarma cesó, se estrujó los ojos antes de abrirlos por completo. Se incorporó lentamente sintiéndose sumamente cansada, como si no hubiera conciliado el sueño durante toda la noche, se desperezó y miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba completamente cerrado lo que no ayudaba a la fría temperatura de esa mañana.

Después de un rápido baño y unas cuantas tostadas con café, Hermione estaba lista para salir rumbo a su trabajo, una pequeña compañía que fundó juntos a sus dos mejores amigas, Ginevra Weasley y Luna Lovegood, de elaboración de pociones críticas ubicada en el callejón Diagon.

El repetir el último año le permitió a la castaña compenetrarse mucho más con ellas, hasta tal punto de desarrollar un sexto sentido que les avisaba cuando algo no pasaba bien con la otra. Descubrieron también que compartían una pasión en común, el sanar; de una forma u otra les gustaba ser capaces de devolverle la salud a los enfermos, sean estos magos o criaturas mágicas.

Cada una aportaba algo a la sociedad, Luna adoraba a los animales, por tanto dedicaba sus esfuerzos a crear fórmulas que le permitieran curar heridas que tardarían semanas en recuperarse con pociones convencionales, obteniendo excelentes resultados. Ginny, que había perdido a un hermano durante la guerra, prefería pasar el tiempo ideando brebajes que detuvieran sangrados copiosos, que ralentizaran los efectos de ciertos venenos o que brindaran al consumidor una mayor capacidad de aguante.

Hermione, por su parte, que estaba más relacionada al mundo muggle, inventaba pócimas que curaran de manera efectiva las dolencias de salud de las personas, combinaba fórmulas de medicamentos comunes con ingredientes de pociones, incluso había creado una crece huesos indolora y con acción de dos horas, en lugar del doloroso y largo proceso por el que se tenía que pasar antes.

¿Por qué, entonces, su compañía no poseía la cantidad de clientela que unos productos tan revolucionarios como aquellos debía atraer? Por dos simples razones; la primera se debía a que las personas siempre están renuentes al cambio, prefieren los viejos métodos antes de probar algo nuevo; y segundo, las tiendas a las que suministraban sólo compraban en pequeñas cantidades ya que su proveedor principal era la división de elaboración de pociones de las empresas Malfoy.

Al final de cada mes apenas les daba lo suficiente para pagar todas las deudas y a sí mismas, pero no dejaban que esto las desanimara, tenían la esperanza de que algún día las cosas iban a mejorar.

–Buenos días. – dijeron al unísono la rubia y la pelirroja mientras abrían la puerta del establecimiento con una gran sonrisa estampada en sus rostros. Dejaron sus abrigos en la entrada, se colocaron los guantes, se pusieron una bata de laboratorio y lentes protectores.

–Buenos días chicas, ¿cómo están?

–Yo estoy estupendamente Hermione, gracias por preguntar. – dijo Ginny bastante entusiasmada, mirando a sus amigas con cara soñadora.

–Es que ha tenido una cita anoche. – intervino Luna por explicación a la actitud de la menor de los Weasley. Las tres rieron e iniciaron sus labores.

– ¿En qué estás trabajando ahora Luna?– le preguntó Hermione mientras observaba el caldero humeante que ella manipulaba.

–Estoy tratando de desarrollar una poción para curar el sarampión de dragón noruego, que como ya saben–

–Trastornan a los dragones que no son de esa especie, provocando que su sistema inmunológico desarrolle una sustancia venenosa que se mezcla con su saliva–interrumpió Ginny.

–Y en caso de que un humano toque alguna de las erupciones de la piel del dragón le contagia la enfermedad matándolo en menos de veinticuatro horas. – terminó Hermione. Las tres se miraron cómplices. Como sucedía a menudo cada una terminaba trabajando en algo relacionado con lo de la otra. Había sido así desde el inicio, en este caso Luna quería curar el sarampión de dragón noruego en otras especies de dragones, Ginny el efecto del veneno producido por su saliva durante la enfermedad y la castaña quería descubrir la manera de curar el virus en los seres humanos.

El resto de la mañana lo pasaron trabajando en silencio, no fue sino hasta entrada las dos de la tarde en que decidieron hacer un alto para ir a comer. Apagaron los calderos y guardaron las muestras, se quitaron las batas y se colocaron los abrigos. Cuando ya estuvieron listas para salir tuvieron un visitante inesperado, justo cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta se topó de frente con la última persona que creía iba a ver entrando a su negocio. Sus hombros se tensaron y llevó una de sus manos al pecho. Ginny frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos mientras que Luna se quedó mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

–Buenas tardes señoritas. – dijo usando todo el uso de la galantería que poseía, se quitó el sombrero e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de pasar sin ser invitado, a lo que Ginny frunció el seño aún más y Luna lo miró con más curiosidad si cabía.

– ¿Señor Malfoy?– preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz sorprendida por la entrada del dueño de las industrias Malfoy, este se tomó el tiempo para contemplar el establecimiento antes de girarse a verlas. No dijo nada, parecía que se debatía entre dirigirles la palabra o salir de allí y no mirar atrás.

–Vamos de salida señor Malfoy, ¿desea algo?– dijo Ginny visiblemente molesta. Lucius ladeó sus labios en una sonrisa y fijó sus ojos en Hermione, que sin saber por qué se sobresaltó por esto.

–Al parecer he llegado en un momento inoportuno, ya que no pueden atenderme me preguntaba si no causaría algún problema el invitarlas a comer. – Las tres lo miraron como si estuviera salido del planeta para luego intercambiar miradas entre ellas. Por su parte él trataba de no reírse ante las caras que ponían las chicas.

– ¿Se encuentra usted bien señor Malfoy? ¿No ha perdido la memoria? Si no lo recuerda usted y nosotras no nos llevamos bien. – dijo Luna en un tono tan inocente que de no ser por lo ridículo de la situación se hubieran reído de la ocurrencia. Recolectándose de la primera impresión Hermione decidió hablar.

– ¿Quiere discutir algo en particular con nosotras?

–Así es señorita Granger, si son tan amables de aceptar mi invitación hay un traslador afuera esperando. – Un incómodo silencio se cernió sobre los presentes, ¿cuáles serían las verdaderas intenciones de Lucius Malfoy para solicitarles una reunión sin aviso?, porque esto no podía ser otra cosa que una reunión de negocios. ¿Con qué cara se presentaba en su local cuando él mismo había intentado cerrarlo varias veces? Si no fueran héroes de guerra y amigas de Harry Potter de seguro que lo hubiera logrado hace mucho tiempo.

–Creo que no es una mala idea.

– ¿Disculpa Luna?– le interrumpió Ginny incrédula. – ¿Se te olvida que este hombre ha intentado sacarnos del negocio en varias ocasiones?

–Lo sé Ginny, pero una comida es algo inofensivo. – Luna las miró pidiéndoles confianza en su intuición, que en muchas ocasiones resultaba ser útil, Hermione asintió y Ginny suspiró resignada.

–Lo acompañaremos señor Malfoy, pero espero que establezca claramente qué desea de nosotras. – dijo la castaña antes de salir de la tienda de pociones HGL.

-

**&**

-

–Estuvo más normal de lo que esperaba. – dijo Hermione de regreso en la tienda. Su comida con Lucius Malfoy no había sido un completo desastre como habían pensado que sería. Pero lo cierto es que sus intenciones tampoco quedaron del todo claras.

No hablaron de negocios en ningún momento. Las llevó a un restaurante sumamente caro del mundo mágico llamado La Cava, al principio se sintieron fuera de lugar por la vestimenta que llevaban las personas allí, pero luego de que Malfoy padre hablara con el encargado, los llevaron a un cuarto especial donde podían tener más privacidad.

Luna fue la primera en romper el hielo preguntándole directamente qué era lo que quería. Él, para confusión de las tres, dijo que sólo pasaba por el vecindario y quería algo de compañía para almorzar. No le creyeron por supuesto pero decidieron no seguir cuestionándolo sobre el tema. De nuevo un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos hasta que él decidió empezar una plática sobre los avances en el ámbito de la fabricación de pociones y las técnicas que se usaban en la división de pociones de la compañía Malfoy.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar emocionarse con dicho tema de conversación y en tiempo alguno se vieron sumidos en una discusión tan apasionada que las horas se fueron volando, la continuaron incluso mientras comían, cuando quisieron darse cuenta eran las seis de la tarde y era hora de regresar para dejar todo listo en la tienda para el día siguiente.

–Tienes toda la razón Hermione, hasta yo disfruté su compañía, creo que eso me da escalofríos. – dijo Ginny dejando escapar la risa.

– ¿No les parece que tiene algún problema?– preguntó Luna de la nada.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no percibí nada– le dijo la castaña mientras iba moviendo unos calderos de lugar.

–Es que me parece que en algunos momentos su mirada se nublaba o se tornaba más triste. No tenía la mirada arrogante y altanera de siempre.

–Por si no te fijaste Luna, él no se ha comportado como el Malfoy que conocemos. – le respondió Ginny mientras barría el espacio del recibidor.

–Creo que por eso mismo debiéramos de preocuparnos. Sabemos lidiar contra el Malfoy narcisista y arrogante, ¿pero cómo manejar a uno que pretende ser amable? ¿Será algún truco para sacarnos del negocio?– añadió Hermione. No contestaron, cada una se sumió en sus pensamientos y no dijeron palabra hasta que se despidieron.

-

**&**

-

_*UN DÍA ANTES*_

Las cortinas blancas de seda se movían suavemente con el ir y venir de la brisa marina. Salió al balcón para observar la belleza del mar mediterráneo, el sol dio de lleno con su pecho desnudo y sus pies descalzos podían sentir el piso de mármol, su cuerpo estaba cubierto sólo por un pantalón de lino blanco. Enredó sus dedos con su cabello rubio y los sacudió antes de sentarse en una de las costosas sillas de la casa de veraneo.

Draco Malfoy convocó una portátil plateada con un movimiento de varita. Aunque al principio se mostró renuente a utilizar cualquier aparato muggle se dio cuenta de que el trabajo era más eficiente con la ayuda de este ingenioso invento. Convenció a su padre de instalarlas en la compañía, las comunicaciones llegaban más rápido que si se usaban las lechuzas y se reducían los costos de uso de pergamino.

Gracias a aquellas máquinas podía trabajar desde allí, preocupándose por las acciones de las industrias Malfoy mientras estaba rodeado por la vista más hermosa que jamás había contemplado. La casa quedaba en un acantilado, podía escuchar las olas chocar contra la pared de piedra, rodeada además por un inmenso campo de narcisos, pero dada la época sin florecer.

Una chica morena, de piernas largas, piel de porcelana y ojos azules fue a su encuentro. Se acercó sigilosamente con movimientos felinos, le quitó la portátil de las piernas y la puso en la mesa de mimbre que estaba al lado. Se sentó en las piernas del chico atrapándolo en un arco y lo besó apasionadamente, acercándolo más a sí misma cuando lo atrajo por el cuello.

–Buenos días Pansy– dijo cuando al fin el aire se hacía necesario para los dos. Ella sonrió sensualmente, se restregó con movimientos circulares en su regazo y luego se levantó para sentarse en la silla de al lado. Pansy Parkinson había nacido para ser la próxima señora Malfoy, desde que asistía a Hogwarts lo entendió, se acercó a Draco cuando este tonteaba con una cantidad ridícula de chicas, primero siendo su amiga, ganándose su confianza, demostrándole que era tan ágil y avispada como él y luego espantando a todas las que podían considerarse su rival.

– ¿Regresaremos hoy a Londres?– le preguntó con voz caprichosa mientras observaba sus uñas distraídamente.

–Así es. – Contestó mientras volvía a coger la portátil y se enfocaba en su trabajo. –Mi padre desea hablar de un asunto delicado conmigo. Al menos eso fue lo que escribió en su última carta.

–Voy a prepararme entonces. – Pansy se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación principal, tiró los vestidos del closet encima de la cama y llamó a trix, una elfina, para que empacara todas sus cosas. Un sonido seco e insistente provenía de la ventana, una lechuza se asomaba con un pergamino amarrado a una de las patas.

Era una carta de Astoria Greengrass, su mejor amiga. Le preguntaba sobre su regreso y si irían juntas de compras cuando lo hiciera. Pansy sonrió y le contestó de inmediato enviando su respuesta con la misma lechuza. – ¿Lista Pansy?– le dijo Draco asomándose en la puerta. –Por supuesto cariño– le contestó.

-

**&**

-

Una semana había pasado ya desde que había invitado a las chicas de pociones HGL a comer, y repitió la acción durante los siguientes cuatro días, sorprendido de que hayan aceptado de nuevo las subsiguientes invitaciones. Lo que Lucius si había podido apreciar en esos encuentros es que había sido un tonto al querer cerrar su negocio, las chicas eran increíblemente inteligentes y con ideas nuevas y revolucionarias.

Pudo apreciar lo unidas que eran y se alegró, sobretodo porque sabía que los acontecimientos que vendrían para la señorita Granger requerirían que tuviera un soporte, alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

Con eso mismo en mente y sabiendo que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo decidió, esa noche, a realizar una última modificación a su testamento, esperando que fuera lo mejor, su corazón al menos le decía que sí lo era. Vio el reloj, era pasada la media noche y sabía que no volvería a ver la luz del sol. Se apareció en el apartamento de Hermione, no fue difícil saber dónde vivía, sus propios hombres se habían encargado de averiguarlo.

Cuando dio con su habitación convocó un hechizo adormecedor sobre ella para que no pudiera despertar. Después de unos cuantos intentos infructuosos fue capaz de redactar el testamento correctamente, dejándole a cada quien lo que se merecía y a ella la llave del futuro del mundo mágico.

Después de realizar el ritual se apareció en su oficina personal en la sede principal de las empresas Malfoy. Fue a la caja fuerte y depositó el testamento allí, al menos sabía que estaría en buenas manos. Esa misma tarde su hijo había llegado y le confió la nueva clave de la caja. Lo abrazó, al finalizar la conversación lo hizo, no lo vería de nuevo y necesitaba, por alguna extraña razón, sentirlo por última vez. La confusión que vio en la cara de Draco le causó risa pero se contuvo.

Se dirigió a la ventana y observó a través del cristal. La calle estaba vacía apenas iluminada por la luces de Gringotts. Miró otra vez su reloj, la una de la madrugada en punto y la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Había llegado el momento. No se giró pero observó por el reflejo en la ventana una figura que se movía hacia él.

–Con que has venido– dijo aún sin darle el frente con las manos en los bolsillos. La persona que irrumpió en la oficina se detuvo, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Lucius lo enfrentó y se sorprendió sobremanera al reconocer quién era la persona que estaba allí. –De todas las personas que podrían quererme muerto no imaginé que tú fueras una de ellas.

–La vida está llena de sorpresas señor Malfoy.

–Ya basta de rodeos– le contestó Lucius –acabemos con esto, yo no pienso hacerle las cosas fáciles. – dichas estas palabras sacó su varita y él y esa persona comenzaron a batallar.

A esa hora nada se escuchaba, el silencio reinaba en el callejón Diagon. La brisa fría se colaba por los orificios en la madera de las casas y negocios del lugar. La atmósfera era totalmente pacífica, siendo turbada sólo por una intensa luz verde que salió de la última planta del edificio de la sede principal de las industrias Malfoy.

-

**&**

-

–Buenos días chicas– dijo Hermione alegre a sus dos mejores amigas mientras se preparaban para la jornada de ese día.

–Buenos días Hermione. – respondió Ginny.

–Buen día Mía, ¿creen que el señor Malfoy nos invite a comer hoy de nuevo?– preguntó Luna risueña, pues era la que mejor se había llevado con Lucius y al igual que sus amigas, dejó el pasado atrás y decidió darle una oportunidad, empezando a sentir por él un cariño real.

–No sé qué mosca le haya picado pero este nuevo Lucius Malfoy me agrada más. – apuntó la castaña mientras sonreía. Un picoteo en la puerta les avisó que El Profeta había llegado, Ginny atendió dándole unos sickles a la lechuza y una caricia antes de dejarla ir.

– ¿Qué noticias tiene el diario?– preguntó Hermione sin darle mucha importancia. Sin embargo Ginevra no contestó.

– ¿Qué te pasa Ginny?– preguntó Luna asustada, provocando que la castaña volcara su atención a ella. La pelirroja estaba lívida, con los ojos desorbitados y al borde de las lágrimas.

–Ginny por Merlín, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?– preguntó histérica Hermione mientras cada una se ponía a un lado para leer lo que ponía El Profeta.

_El mundo mágico se viste de luto_

_Esta mañana el mundo mágico siente la pérdida de uno de los magos más influyentes de nuestros días. Hoy a primera hora en la mañana se ha encontrado el cuerpo del magnate millonario Lucius Malfoy, dueño de las industrias Malfoy. Al parecer asesinado con la maldición imperdonable. Los aurores están realizando las investigaciones pertinentes, sin ninguna pista relevante hasta ahora sobre el paradero del autor del crimen. Este periódico quiere expresar su más sentido pésame a la familia Malfoy y sus allegados. El testamento será leído el día de hoy a las tres de la tarde._

Ninguna de ellas pudo contener las lágrimas que pujaron por dejar sus ojos. Porque aunque en el pasado fue un mortífago, que las humillara y pelearan contra él en varias ocasiones, habían descubierto también que en él podían tener un buen amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Una chica joven de algunos veinticinco años entraba al plantel principal de las industrias Malfoy, situado en el callejón Diagon. Luego de que fuera verificada por los guardias del primer piso, se apareció en el último. Cuando llegó a su puesto de trabajo se extrañó de ver, a través de la puerta translúcida de la oficina principal, que las luces de dicho lugar estaban apagadas, pues por lo general su jefe siempre llegaba temprano, a veces incluso antes que el conserje.

Sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso y se observó críticamente, el pelo rubio cenizo con corte moderno estaba perfectamente acomodado, el delineador resaltaba sus ojos ambarinos y aunque no estaba dentro del rango de visión, sabía que su traje beige estaba perfectamente liso. Sonrió lascivamente y tocó levemente a la puerta del despacho de su superior; al no recibir respuesta entró.

No fueron las sillas desordenadas, las paredes desgarradas y destruidas, la mesa partida en dos lo que hizo que Marianne gritara a todo pulmón espantando a todos los de su piso; si no, el cuerpo tirado de su jefe, Lucius Malfoy, sin vida, con claros signos de que había estado envuelto en un fiero duelo a muerte, en el que él obviamente no había resultado ganador.

Para ella fue como si el mundo se detuviera allí mismo, no escuchó a las personas que se arremolinaron tras de ella, algunos gritando del espanto, otros ahogando sus gritos y torciendo sus rostros en muecas de asco; tampoco fue capaz de ver a las personas que lo miraron con pura indiferencia, como si no fuera más que un costal de papas tirado descuidadamente y que estropeaba el paisaje.

–Marianne, vamos, yo llamaré a los aurores, yo me encargo– le dijo la voz preocupada de su mejor amiga Rachel Halland, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse sacándola de entre el mar de personas que observaban desde la puerta, ya que nadie se atrevía a entrar, la horrorosa imagen del dueño de las industrias Malfoy asesinado. La llevó hasta el otro extremo del pasillo tratando de aislarla del ruido antes de irse, pero esto era casi imposible, los que estaban autorizados se aparecían directamente en el piso, los demás usaban el ascensor. Fue necesario llamar a todos los componentes del personal de seguridad para que los empleados regresaran a sus puestos de trabajo y establecer el orden.

Rachel se encargó de hacerle saber al ministerio para que enviaran a su mejor equipo de aurores. A la prensa no era necesario darle aviso, llegarían solos y conociendo la magnitud de la noticia estaría segura que modificarían el contenido de todos los ejemplares de ese día para informar a la comunidad mágica al instante. Cuando regresó a su lado y miró a través de sus ojos negros a su mejor amiga destrozada, sintió a su corazón encogerse de la pena, parecía una niña pequeña sentada en la silla abrazada a sus piernas y con los ojos rojos del llanto, se puso a su lado y la abrazó.

Aunque la atmósfera de confusión, las conversaciones y el sonido de las pisadas llenaban el lugar, Rachel fue capaz de escuchar un pequeño sollozo proveniente de Marianne, uno que le heló la sangre y le llenó aún más de tristeza; decía entre espasmos y con la voz cortada, una única palabra, salida una y otra vez de sus delicados labios, «Lucius». No tuvo tiempo de consolarla propiamente ya que en ese momento había llegado el grupo de aurores enviados por el ministerio.

-

**&**

-

Harry Potter era conocido como el héroe del mundo mágico, en dos ocasiones capaz de vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, cuando apenas era un bebé y a los diecisiete años. Aún hoy día recordaba a todas las personas que habían arriesgado su vida y los que la perdieron para ver al mundo libre de la peor amenaza que jamás había enfrentado. Luego de que aquella noche fatídica, en la que se libró la última batalla y el lado de la luz ser proclamara vencedor terminara, Harry fue considerado el mejor mago de su tiempo, otorgándole esta posición innumerables ventajas.

Sin embargo esto era lo último que quería. Aunque el ministerio le ofreció el puesto de jefe de aurores apenas unos días de terminada la guerra, él se reusó. No quería favores ni que le trataran diferente a los demás. Por eso hizo el entrenamiento completo para convertirse en auror y luego trabajó intensamente hasta convertirse en el jefe del departamento unos años después, todo por sus propios medios.

Sus amigos se sintieron orgullosos de él, sus compañeros de trabajo le apreciaron más, se ganó un lugar de respeto no sólo por ser el salvador del mundo mágico, sino también por la gran persona que demostró ser. «Un hombre que luchaba por lo que quería». Y en su vida romántica no fue diferente; durante el año en que estuvo alejado de Ginny no dejó de pensar en ella durante las noches en que no podía conciliar el sueño. Al finalizar todo, tuvo que esforzarse por enmendar todo el tiempo que la guerra les había arrebatado. Desde entonces había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, ella lo complementaba en cada sentido y él, aunque no lo supiera, era tan importante para ella como el respirar, amándolo desde que tenía once años de edad.

Su despacho era una pequeña oficina ubicada en el cuarto piso del ministerio de magia. La fachada no tenía nada de espectacular, un archivero, una mesa cuadrada que daba cabida a seis personas, un escritorio con una computadora personal, traída por petición de Harry, y una máquina de hacer café. Solía revisar su correo electrónico todas las mañanas, una de las pocas costumbres muggles que solía efectuar, le hacía recordar que también había otro mundo fuera de la magia. En eso estaba cuando su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley entró agitado a la oficina.

–Harry ha sucedido algo, debemos ir a las industrias Malfoy de inmediato– dijo en tono grave mientras recogía el material necesario para trabajar, sin detenerse a mirar a su amiga con detenimiento.

– ¿Pero qué ha pasado Ron?– preguntó alarmado. El pelirrojo se detuvo y se acercó hasta él.

–Han asesinado a Lucius Malfoy. Lo encontraron hace unos minutos, muerto en su oficina.

–Dios mío, las chicas.

–Sí, lo sé Harry. Aunque no nos gustara la idea ellas habían empezado a tomarle aprecio a ese mortífago –dijo Ron de forma despectiva, ya que aún no perdonaba del todo a los Malfoy– se enterarán pronto, ya la prensa está allí, debemos llegar cuanto antes.

–Tienes razón Ron. ¿Dónde está Neville?

–Ya lo he enviado para allá, lo pude contactar antes de que llegara al ministerio, nos esperará a las afueras del edificio.

Sin decir otra palabra Harry tomó su abrigo y salió con su mejor amigo rumbo al callejón Diagon. Salieron a los jardines de del ministerio y se aparecieron frente a un gran edificio que tenía una gran letra M en color verde en la cima. Longbottom ya les esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

–Ya era hora que llegaran. Harry, Ron– dijo a modo de saludo.

–Hola Neville– contestaron al mismo tiempo y procedieron a hacer lo que sabían hacer mejor. Su trabajo.

Dentro había un tumulto, personas nerviosas caminando de un lado a otro, personas sentadas fingiendo trabajar cuando en realidad se quedaban mirando fijamente a algún punto en la pared y otras escribían un comunicado tras otro, esparciendo la noticia sin lugar a dudas. Personas de la prensa ya estaban allí, entre ellos Rita Skeeter.

–Harry Potter– dijo con una sonrisa superficial mientras se dirigían al punto para aparecerse en el último piso. –Que gusto ver que el salvador del mundo mágico se tome su tiempo para atender asuntos más terrenales.

–Este es mi trabajo señorita Skeeter.

–Bueno de todas formas, Harry querido, yo ya tengo lo que venía a buscar. –dijo mientras guardaba la pluma mágica y miraba a sus dos amigos de arriba debajo de forma despectiva.

–Pero si aún no ha recibido un comunicado oficial del departamento de aurores, no hay nada en estos momentos.

– ¡Exacto!– dijo apremiante y pasó de ellos sin mirar atrás. Ron gruñó y Neville le puso una mano en el hombro para que lo dejara pasar.

–Esa mujer me pone de los nervios– dijo el pelirrojo mientras se aparecía en el último piso.

–Tranquilo Ron, el mundo no le creerá todas las estupideces que escriba, todos la conocen bien. – trató de conciliar Neville cuando apareció a su lado.

–Lo que sucede es que esa arpía trata de tergiversar todo lo que hacemos, nos odia desde el colegio y no descansará hasta tener algo con qué poder manchar nuestro nombre, principalmente el de Harry.

–No te preocupes Ron, si Voldemort no pudo conmigo– interrumpió cuando se mostró a su lado– Rita Skeeter tampoco lo hará.

Caminaron en silencio a través del pasillo, este piso no era diferente al caos que se vivía en el primero, y no había que ser un genio para saber que las demás áreas debían de estar en la misma situación. Una joven de pelo negro ondulado hasta la cintura, de estatura media, vestida con un elegante conjunto azul marino, se acercó a ellos.

–Muchas gracias por acudir tan rápido. Mi nombre es Rachel Halland, es un placer conocerlos señores. Lástima que sea en las circunstancias presentes. – Parecía estar nerviosa, Harry la analizó cuidadosamente, algo que era de suma importancia en su trabajo, para hacerse a la idea de qué clase de persona podría ser. Ella se removió incómoda al percatarse del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

–Yo soy el agente Potter y estos son mis compañeros Weasley y Longbottom. Por favor, díganos qué ha ocurrido.

–Por supuesto, síganme por favor caballeros. – A medida que iban avanzando las personas se quedaban en silencio y los miraban admirados, reconociendo a los héroes de guerra. Algunos de ellos los habían visto en sus días en el colegio, otros sólo sabían de ellos por el Profeta, pero sin duda no había nadie que no conociera a aquellos hombres.

–Esta es la oficina– dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta translúcida. En la entrada se encontraban dos mesas colocadas a cada lado de la puerta, separadas a una distancia considerable.

– ¿Quiénes ocupan estos puestos?– preguntó Ron antes de que entraran a la oficina. Rachel les contestó desde la puerta.

–Uno es el mío, soy, era, la secretaría ejecutiva del señor Malfoy. El otro pertenece a la que fue su asistente personal, Marianne Lovegood.

– ¿Lovegood?– preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras fijaban la vista en la señorita Halland.

–Sí, ella es sobrina del dueño del quisquilloso, prima de Luna Lovegood, héroe de guerra al igual que ustedes. – dijo un poco apenada, como si mencionar aquello le hiciera ser una tonta. Neville sacó su cámara fotográfica y le tiró varias fotos al cuerpo de Lucius, luego fotografió toda la habitación.

–Ron, que el equipo de reconocimiento llegue aquí cuanto antes, necesitamos–

– ¡¿Dónde está?!– la voz iracunda y fuerte de Draco Malfoy les llegó desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Harry se asomó a la puerta y vio como el rubio se apresuraba hasta a ellos con pasos agigantados.

–Malfoy, no te precipites, sé que no es fácil pero necesitamos reunir pruebas antes de que más personas entren aquí.

–No me importa qué diablos pienses Potter, necesito verlo– dijo temblando del enojo y del miedo. No quería creerlo, no podía, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, que su padre, el hombre que consideraba indestructible, estuviera muerto.

–Malfoy, en verdad no puedes. – dijo inflexible, mientras que Ron y Neville se limitaban en ver la conversación de estos dos, a decir verdad, parecía que todas las personas estaban atentas a ellos dos.

–Potter– dijo su nombre más como una súplica que como una orden. Draco Malfoy era un hombre que no rogaba, siempre obtenía lo que quería cuando quería y de la manera en que se le antojara. Sin embargo en ese momento le estaba pidiendo a Harry Potter que le permitiera ver a su padre aunque fuera en contra de los procedimientos.

El Gryffindor suspiró y le dejó pasar, el Slytherin inclinó la cabeza y susurró un imperceptible «gracias». Caminó lentamente hasta su padre, no lo tocó, no lo movió, apenas se quedó observándole en silencio. –Voy a informar a mi madre, es tradición en la familia enterrar a sus muertos cuanto antes, haré los preparativos, espero que para el medio día ya hayan terminado con lo que sea que vayan a hacer. – dijo con la voz gruesa y un tanto quebrada antes de salir con la cabeza galla de la oficina y dirigirse al punto de aparición.

–Nunca en mi vida lo había visto en ese estado– dijo Ron cuando estuvieron solos otra vez.

–La pérdida de la familia hace roturas hasta en personas como Draco Malfoy– le contestó Harry con tono serio.

–Oigan chicos– les llamó Neville desde la esquina derecha junto a la ventana. –Vean esto– Cuando se acercaron el chico les pasó una bolsa plástica con algo resplandeciente dentro. Era una piedra roja sangre de perfecto corte ovalado.

–Es un rubí– dijo el pelirrojo. Harry miró instintivamente a las manos de Lucius, que aún sostenían la varita entre sus dedos y notó que no llevaba ningún anillo. Neville pareció leerle el pensamiento.

–Exacto Harry, Lucius Malfoy no tiene ninguna prenda puesta a la que le falte una piedra de este tamaño y corte, lo más probable es que esto le pertenezca al autor de este crimen.

–Podría ser de cualquier cosa, un anillo, tal vez una cadena o dije. Cualquier cosa– dijo Ron mientras escribía en un pergamino para pedir por el equipo de reconocimiento.

–Pero es la primera pista que tenemos. – Concluyó Harry mientras miraba la belleza del resplandor de aquella piedra preciosa.

-

**&**

-

La mañana había pasado muy lenta en pociones HGL. Las chicas apenas se pudieron concentrar en las pociones, Luna había derramado algunas sustancias en el piso, a Ginny se le escaparon de las manos unos frascos y Hermione apenas pudo mantener la mente fija en un pensamiento por más de dos segundos.

–Lo que no entiendo– dijo al fin la rubia –es quién podría querer hacerle daño a Lucius Malfoy.

–No todo el mundo conoce al señor Malfoy que nosotras tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer. No debemos olvidar que era un mortífago que se volvió al lado bueno al final de la batalla. Supongo que habrá gente que quiera hacerle daño, algún pariente de un mortífago que se sienta traicionado o algo así. Además de que su posición económica y los intereses que se ponen en juego en el mundo de los negocios, debe de ser más que razón suficiente para querer atentar contra su vida– le respondió Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazo y miraba a sus amigas.

–Estoy de acuerdo con ella Luna – intervino la pelirroja –pero aún así no pienso que sea justo.

El sonido de la puerta las hizo salir de sus pensamientos, las tres salieron al pequeño recibidor para encontrarse de frente con un chico pelinegro con la sonrisa apagada.

–Harry– gritó Ginny antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. La abrazó y le besó la frente antes de dirigirse a las tres.

–Para esta hora ya deben de saberlo, está en el Profeta y la gente no deja de hablar de ello. Lo siento mucho, sé que últimamente le estaban tomando aprecio a Lucius Malfoy.

– ¿Cómo va la investigación Harry?– preguntó Hermione curiosa.

–Sabes que no debo de hablar de esas cosas Herms, pero como al final encontrarás la forma de averiguarlo supongo que te ahorraré el trabajo. – dijo con tono cansado mientras pasaba a la parte trasera con las chicas y se acomodaba en una silla. Luna se sentó al igual que Ginny, pero la castaña se quedó de pie.

–Hasta ahora no tenemos nada relevante. Sabemos que usaron la maldición imperdonable, la oficina estaba hecha un desastre y tenemos su varita bajo custodia, al menos hasta que podamos analizar los últimos hechizos que se realizaron con ella. Estamos movilizando todas nuestras fuerzas, el asesinato de uno de los hombres más influyentes no puede ser tomado a la ligera. La investigación tiene muchas ramificaciones y me temo que por esa misma razón tengo que involucrarlas a ustedes.

– ¿A nosotras?– preguntó Luna confundida.

–Sí chicas. La orden que he dado es la de rastrear todos los movimientos que realizó Malfoy durante el último mes y eso la incluye a ustedes. Sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero necesito una declaración jurada de las conversaciones que sostuvieron con él durante la semana pasada. Es cosa de rutina, sólo que no quise que fuera uno más del departamento y tengo a Ron y Neville ocupados en otra cosa.

–No te preocupes Harry, iremos con gusto, sólo dinos a qué hora debemos estar en el ministerio. – le dijo Ginny con voz dulce y comprensiva. Harry sonrió.

–A eso de las dos treinta sería perfecto. En serio lo lamento chicas, ahora debo de regresar al trabajo, esto es todo un desastre y tenemos muchos cabos sueltos que atar.

–No te preocupes Harry, estaremos ahí– dijo Hermione antes de despedirse de su mejor amigo.

-

**&**

-

La noticia le había caído como un crucio directo en el corazón, al recibir la llamada esa mañana que le anunció la noticia que menos pensaba escuchar, su padre encontrado muerto en su oficina en lo que parecía ser un asesinato. Tenía que verlo por sus propios ojos. Y lo hizo.

Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy encontró a su madre dando un paseo por el jardín, se veía tranquila e irradiaba una paz que a él siempre le había gustado. Darle la noticia no fue cosa fácil, Narcissa rompió en llanto y el fuerte abrazo de Draco no fue suficiente para detener los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Ahora él era la cabeza de la familia y debía de servirle de apoyo a su madre, por eso no derramó una sola lágrima. Avisó a todo el que lo conocía, que pudiera ser que aún no supiera, de la muerte de su padre. Las lechuzas no dejaron de llegar durante el resto de la mañana y ya para mediodía todos los preparativos para el entierro estaban completos. Los aurores trasladarían el cuerpo en unos minutos y a la una de la tarde se procedería a la procesión fúnebre.

Era un día tan triste y frío como la situación que se cernía sobre ellos. La temperatura obligaba a todos a llevar pesados abrigos. Wiltshire fue el lugar para enterrar al mago, junto a sus antepasados. El cementerio familiar quedaba a unos tres kilómetros de la mansión, filas de Malfoys fueron enterrados en ese lugar y ahora Lucius pasaría a formar parte del mismo, junto a la tumba de sus padres.

Un entierro nunca era algo fácil, y esta vez no era la excepción. «Adiós padre», fueron las palabras con las que Draco Malfoy se despidió de su progenitor, un hombre que le enseñó lo dura que podía ser la vida y que al mismo tiempo le demostró que nunca era tarde para hacer lo que era correcto. No era perfecto, tenía sus defectos y virtudes y él lo aceptaba como tal.

Pansy estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

La reunión post entierro se realizó en la mansión. A eso de las dos cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, tanto Narcissa como él se excusaron con los invitados para tener su propia reunión privada con el abogado familiar que acababa de llegar. Draco había procurado sacar el testamento de la caja fuerte de su padre luego de que el equipo de Harry terminara de revisar el lugar. Sin embargo él no tenía la potestad de abrirlo, ya que sólo su padre y el abogado Merrywheater podían, por un hechizo especial.

El anciano quejumbroso tomó asiento en la silla que solía ocupar Lucius cuando estaba en el estudio, dos sillas fueron acomodadas frente al escritorio para que el hijo y la esposa se sentaran.

– ¿Tiene el pergamino?– preguntó con voz apagada y moviendo sus pequeños lentes de medialuna. El abogado le recordaba al difunto Dumbledore, por eso evitaba estar presente en las reuniones que este llevaba a cabo con su padre.

–Aquí está– le dijo mientras le pasaba el testamento sellado. Merrywheater lo tomó al instante y lo abrió. Leyó detenidamente y frunció el seño. –El señor Malfoy realizó unos cambios de los que yo no estaba enterado.

– ¿A qué se refiere?– preguntó Narcissa confusa. Miró a su hijo y notó que este estaba tan desubicado como ella. El abogado no dijo nada y pasó su varita por encima del papel, pronunció un elaborado hechizo y luego suspiró aliviado, pero aún así la preocupación no se quitó de su rostro.

–Los cambios son legítimos, fueron escritos por el señor Malfoy con la pluma de la familia. No me cabe duda. Pero no puedo leer el testamento aún.

–Señor Merrywheater no nos haga perder el tiempo y díganos de una buena vez qué es lo que está sucediendo exactamente. – le espetó Draco malhumorado, a quien no le gustaban las sorpresas y mucho menos si tenían que ver con las posesiones de su familia.

–No quise ofenderse joven Malfoy, pero es que no están todos los presentes para proceder a la lectura, va en contra de nuestras leyes el hacer efectivo un testamento si no están todas las partes involucradas.

–Creo que debe de haber un error. Somos la única familia de mi difunto esposo– intervino Narcissa más confusa aún.

– ¿Se puede saber quiénes son estas personas?– preguntó el rubio con voz glacial. Unos tres segundos después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Ningún entrenamiento jamás hubiera sido capaz de prepararle para la sorpresa e impresión que sufrió al escuchar los nombres de las personas faltantes. Agradecía estar sentando en ese momento porque estaba seguro que de haber estado de pie hubiera caído al piso sin ninguna gracia.

-

**&**

-

– ¿No necesitan algo más?

–Nada más chicas, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir. – le respondió Harry a Luna mientras terminaba de hacer unas anotaciones en la declaración jurada. Las chicas ocuparon algunos asientos de la pequeña mesa de reuniones en la oficina del pelinegro. Al llegar al ministerio tuvieron que esperar algunos veinte minutos antes de poder ver al jefe de aurores. Algunas personas parecían sorprendidas de verlas allí, pero pensaron que al ser tan cercanas al niño que vivió estarían pasando para saludar.

Cuando por fin pudieron atenderlas las llevaron al despacho donde Ron, Neville y Harry pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo y se sentaron en la mesa cuadrada. Hermione fue la primera en hablar, seguida de Ginny y al final Luna. Para cuando terminaron con ella ya había pasado un poco más de media hora.

–Supongo que para esta hora ya habrán enterrado al señor Malfoy– dijo Luna con un halo de tristeza poco característico en ella. No se le notaba así desde el fin de la guerra, cuando tuvo que ver a varios de los suyos morir a manos de mortífagos.

–A nosotras también nos hubiera gustado estar ahí– le dijo Hermione y Ginny movió su cabeza en afirmación.

– ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Les advierto que no saben con quién se está metiendo!– dijo una voz lejana pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada por ellos. Harry frunció el seño y se quedó mirando la puerta de su oficina.

–Disculpe señor, no puede pasar. El señor Potter está tomando la declaración jurada de las señoritas Granger, Lovegood y Weasley.

–Ah pero qué coincidencia– dijo irónica aquella voz mientras se acercaba más. La puerta de la oficina de Harry se abrió de par en par y una figura imponente ocupó la puerta. Su altura, los fuertes músculos, la mandíbula dura y sus líneas de expresión dejaron sin aliento a Hermione y por un tonto segundo pensó que Lucius había regresado de entre los muertos. Hasta que se fijó más detenidamente en quién era y se tensó.

–No puedes irrumpir en una oficina del ministerio como si nada Malfoy– le dijo Harry despacio pero visiblemente molesto por la intromisión poco educada del rubio. Éste, sin embargo, no le escuchó y pasó la vista entre las chicas, mirándolas con odio, hasta que clavó sus ojos en Hermione.

– ¡Tú!– le dijo señalándola – ¿Qué diablos haces tú y tus amigas dentro del testamento de mi padre?

– ¿Disculpa?– dijo Hermione que pensó que había escuchado mal. Miró a sus amigas y vio que también estaban confundidas como ella.

–No te hagas la inocente Granger que el papel no te queda. Quiero saber por qué ustedes tres figuran en el testamento de mi padre.

–Al parecer ellas no tienen idea Malfoy y no creo que el ministerio sea lugar para discutir esto. – interrumpió Harry que no veía nada bueno en lo que estaba escuchando.

–Disculpen pero yo no puedo esperar– dijo una voz tras Draco. El abogado de la familia salió de detrás de él acompañado, por Narcissa, con un pergamino en la mano. –Mis más sinceras disculpas señor Potter, pero debo realizar mi trabajo y eso es leer la última voluntad del señor Malfoy. Espero que no le moleste que usemos su despacho para dicha tarea. Luego de que termine podrán discutir todo cuanto quieran, pero han de saber que todo lo que sea leído dentro de estas paredes será inapelable.

Harry no objetó nada. Estaba tan curioso como su novia y amigas por saber de qué iba lo que decía el señor Leonel Merrywheater. Los recién llegados tomaron asiento en las sillas restantes de la mesa y él se quedó de pie detrás de Ginny. El anciano empezó a hablar, no les sorprendió en absoluto escuchar la cantidad de cosas y el dinero que Lucius les estaba dejando a su único hijo y esposa. Pero fue la última parte del testamento lo que provocaba un problema en sí.

–A Luna Lovegood le dejo como jefa superior de la división de comercio y trata de dragones de las industrias Malfoy, al igual que el 10 por ciento de las acciones de la compañía. Confío en que tu visión Luna, lleve a esta empresa a nuevos horizontes. A Ginevra Weasley le dejo como jefa superior de la división de pociones de las industrias Malfoy, al igual que el 10 por ciento de las acciones de la compañía. Confío en que tu tenacidad nos guíe a crear innovaciones que ayuden al mundo mágico cuando más lo necesite. Por último a Hermione Granger, le dejo el igual que el 10 por ciento de las acciones de la compañía y mi posesión más valiosa: La pluma de los Malfoys. Ninguna decisión será hecha sin que sea firmada con esa pluma. Además te será una pequeña caja guardada en bóveda número 459 de Gringotts.

Cuando terminó de leer todos los presentes tenían la boca tan abierta que podían tragar cien moscas sin darse cuenta de ello. El abogado miró a los presentes con rostro serio y sacó de su chaqueta una pluma de vexilo dorado y cuyo raquis era negro, con letras del mismo color del vexilo. HG, como pudo comprobar Hermione cuando el anciano le pasaba la pluma y la llave de la bóveda del banco.

–Ella no tiene derecho a poseer la pluma. Me niego a que una sangre sucia tenga prácticamente todo el poder sobre las industrias Malfoy.

–Si no quieres que te eche de este lugar Malfoy, tendrás que tener más cuidado de cómo le hablas a Hermione. Por si no lo has notado las chicas están tan confusas y perplejas como tú.

–De ser así Potter las iniciales de Granger no estuvieran escritas en la pluma. De la única manera en que eso sería posible es si se llevó a cabo el ritual de sucesión. Así que demando saber qué trucos usaron para engatusar a mi padre. Es más, me gustaría saber si no han tenido nada que ver con su muerte.

El sonido de un golpe seco retumbó en la habitación. La castaña se había puesto de pie y abofeteó a Draco en la mejilla con toda la fuerza que tenía. Este pareció sorprendido por un momento y se llevó la mano a la quijada, para luego mirarla fríamente.

–No sé con la clase de personas con las que te relacionas Malfoy y para ser sincera no me importa en el nicho de serpientes en los que pasas el rato libre pero no te permitiré jamás que insultes mi moral o la de mis amigas. No sé cómo ha sucedido esto o por qué el señor Malfoy nos agregó a su testamento. Pero ninguna de nosotras tiene nada que ver con eso.

–Espero, Potter, que en la investigación se incluyan como sospechosa a estas tres. Es muy extraño que mi padre haya modificado su testamento la misma noche antes de morir y que ellas aparecieran en él. Y el traspaso de la pluma de un dueño a otro sólo es posible por un ritual mágico. Si eso no es sospechoso no sé qué lo es.

Harry permaneció en silencio escuchándolo cruzado de brazos. Porque aunque no quisiera, aunque no quería admitirlo, Draco tenía razón. La nueva información que poseía ponía a su novia y sus mejores amigas como las principales sospechosas del asesinato de Lucius Malfoy.

–Y Potter– dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su madre– espero que estés capacitado para el trabajo, de ser lo contrario no dudaré en pedirle al ministro que asigne el caso a otra persona que puede ser capaz de hacerlo.

El semblante de Harry se tornó duro. Apretó los puños y vio a Malfoy marcharse con su madre y el abogado.

–Harry, te juro que nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con todo esto. No tengo idea de cómo llegamos a parar al testamento del señor Malfoy. – dijo Ginny a punto de hacerse un mar de lágrimas.

–Estoy igual que Ginny, no sé qué pudo haber pasado. Aunque le tomé mucho cariño, una semana no es suficiente como para darles tanto poder a unas personas sobre tu empresa. – agregó Luna consternada.

–No tengo idea de cómo sucedió lo de la pluma, Harry. Debes de creerme– le dijo Hermione a manera de súplica. Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas vacías.

–El problema es chicas que Malfoy tiene razón. Confío en ustedes plenamente, pero desde ahora están oficialmente bajo investigación por la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, al menos hasta que este malentendido quede arreglado. No le diré a Molly, Ginny, y obligaré a que Ron no lo haga, trataremos de mantener esto lo más discreto posible.

Sin embargo por más que las palabras de Harry pudieran sonar tranquilizadoras, no lograron el efecto requerido. Ellas estaban aterradas por algo que no habían hecho.

* * *

Hola a todos y todas! Sólo quería comentarles lo agradecida que estoy por las lecturas y sus reviews, gracias por apoyarme y espero que les siga gustando la historia. Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme sólo presiona el botón de Review ^_^


End file.
